


Understanding Mistakes

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agreement and Understanding [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No useless platitudes, no expressions of sorrow or guilt over something she had no control over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Mistakes

A note waited on his kitchen counter when he walked in the door. She'd followed the story, and she didn't think justice had been done.

 _... Come by, if you want. I took the afternoon off. I'll be here if you need me.  
\- Jo_

No useless platitudes, no expressions of sorrow or guilt over something she had no control over. And fortunately, never found by the defense. If they had... Fin shook his head. If they'd found her, Darius would have only had more ammunition against him.

~ ~~ ~

She swirled the drink in her glass, her gaze moving unseeing over the little knick-knacks that adorned the room here and there. He hadn't been to the diner since the trial began, and she'd known that sending a delivery service with food would have led reporters back to her. Would have splashed her name and face across the news as much as his. Destroyed that fragile world they'd built.

Jo took a sip of the scotch, leaning her head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling. A narrow line of pale light stretched across where the street-lamp shone through the curtains, the only light in the room. She doubted he'd come by tonight; it had been so long since she left the note in his apartment. A small smile crossed her face as she thought about when she'd gotten a spare key from Fin. The same day she'd had a spare key made for him to her own apartment.

~ ~~ ~

He hesitated outside the door, looking up at her window. No lights, but he knew she didn't always turn them on. Not unless she was working late.

Fingering the key in his hand, he took a deep breath before unlocking the front door. The elevator felt like it took longer than it usually did to reach her floor, the short hallway between it and her apartment door dark as her window had been. No light under the door as he slipped the key into the lock, hesitating a moment before pushing it open.

She tilted her head further back on the couch, watching him upside down for a moment, her expression blank.

"Fin."

"Your note said to come by." He shut the door behind him, watching her with a wary expression.

"I'd about given up hope you would." She sat up, twisting to look at him again. "Sit with me?"

He nodded, settling onto the couch, raising an eyebrow at the glass on the coffee table. She shrugged, shaking her head. Not as empty as it looked.

"You watched the news?"

"Read the papers. Listened to the radio. Didn't believe half of what they said." She held his gaze, brown eyes filled with acceptance. No censure, no pity, no disappointment. "Everyone makes mistakes. They follow us all our lives, no matter what we do. Some.. some are just harder for others to accept."

"Yeah." Fin rested his head against his hands, a grimace crossing his face unseen by Jo. "And one of mine resulted in a man getting out of jail."

Her hand touched his arm, drawing his attention back to her. "Mine is somewhere in Connecticut, wondering what she did to earn my animosity."

Fin gave her a curious look, and Jo looked away a moment.

"My parents adopted a thirteen year old girl named Susa when I was nineteen. I cut off all contact with them because of her. I still don't talk to them." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I still think you're a good man, no matter what mistakes you've made. Because I know, very well, no one is perfect."


End file.
